Not Alone
by cloudyWingless
Summary: Matt wants to find who he is. He wants to find his inner strength. WARNING: yaoi
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Matt," I heard my friends call my name… They aren't really my friends, are they? TK had been attached to Tai who I have a secret crush on. I left them a month ago in Digimon days. TK was holding Tai's hand which made me angry but I just kept the emotion inside of my thin body. All of this anger and depression swirling inside of me that has built up over years just wanted to come out to play.

I began to run past them until Tai grabbed my arm.

"Matt stop running away from us, we want to help," he said as I tried to squirm out of his tight grasp.

"If you want to help then leave me alone! God Damn can't you understand?! I just want to be alone," I yelled, "Even Gabumon, I need to do this alone." Tai let go of me.

I didn't look back because I knew I was leaking tears from my blue eyes.

"Is this really what you want?" I heard Tai ask.

I wanted to say yes but nothing came out so I just ran. Ran the hell away. Yet Tai is right, I can't keep running. I want to go home to my father. I want to wake up and realize that this is all a dream.

Why am I a digidestined? Why do I have the crest of friendship when everyone hates me?

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground. I got a mouthful of dirt and grass. I kept my eyes shut thinking that it was and evil digimon trying to kill me as they flipped me over.

"Matt, open your eyes," I heard Tai's silk voice, "Yama please."

Yama is my nickname that some people use, usually they call me Matt but if your my mom they call me Yamato.

I felt his calloused fingers caress my cheek lightly. It ran over my bottom lip until I felt something pressing on it. When I opened my eyes, the brunette had his lips pressed against mine! His hands were in my blond mess.

Fireworks exploded in front of my eyes as I felt lighting coarse through my veins. I leaned into the kiss when Tai pulled back panting.

"Yama please come back with us," He whispered causing chills to run through my entire body.

"I'd love to, but I need to find myself in this," I said.

Tai looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Everyone has changed and found some inner strength. I haven't and I want to," I said.

"Promise me you'll come back to me," Tai said as he buried his face in my neck tickling it a little.

"I promise," I whispered to him as I pulled him to he's looking into my eyes. I got lost in the sea of chocolate brown that is his eyes.

"Be safe," Tai said as he got off of me.

And with that, we went our separate ways. Yet I know that we will meet up with each other soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while, like two months in the Digital world. I haven't seen my group since my last meeting when I ended up kissing Tai, or he kissed me. Whatever, all I care about is finding food and not becoming food for someone else.

I sat down on the cold hard ground leaning up against a tree hoping for the worst since I have nothing now. Nobody to hold me. Nobody for me to hold. Nothing…

"Tai, where are you?" I asked under my breath as I stumbled (literally) into a village.

Everyone looked at me funny as if they've seen someone like me, but worse.

"Who are you child?!" one asked tackling me to the ground. A sharp claw was attached to my arm. I felt the warm crimson blood seep from the newly formed puncture wound. Another claw was near my neck ready for a kill. All I could do was smile wanting to feel the pain the claw will give me, but for now that claw in my arm hurts!

"My name is Yamato, but you can call me Matt. I am a digidestined, or was," I sighed, "Now if you're going to kill me then do it now."

"What do you mean by or was?"

"Well I kind of ran away from my problems instead of facing them head on with my friends. Yes, they are my friends and I miss them so much," I began to cry silently.

"Why is there water coming from your eyes?" another fuzzy digimon asked.

"Because I'm crying for my friends. I need them now. I need them," I smiled as the one digimon got off of me and I grabbed my bloody arm.

I got a good look at the digimon. They looked like humans only with fuzzier heads and sharp claws like a cat that can be sheathed whenever they want. They were kind of plump.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here," most of them walked away except for a little boy who walked up to me.

"I can help you, follow me," he smiled taking my good hand. His hands were the size of TK's. Oh how I miss my little brother. I owe him a big apology for being such a jerk.

The boy took me into a tent and spread some green cream on my wounds making them sting for a little. Then he wrapped a bandage around my hurt arm.

"You remind me of my little brother," I smiled as I ruffled his bushy hair. He smiled and hugged me as he began to leave.

That night I lay under the digital stars and made up constellations by myself, like the Matt. I know everyone has heard of it. Then I began to dream of Tai. I thought of his soft lips first. How I want to kiss them. They taste so sweet and just feel right. His hair is the perfect color unlike my ratty hair. Then him. He is just perfect in every way.

Then…I fell asleep waiting for the next day…

(LINE!)

Authors note: so yeah, I don't own Digimon and I never will. I will update two chapters today…. So yay! Here's number one.

And also in this fanfiction I am going to do a few chapters that take place in the first season and some that take place in the second season.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yamato wake up," I heard one of the Digimon say as I got up, "and we have a surprise for you."

I sighed as I tried to make my messy hair a little more neat. The little boy ran up to me and held out his arms.

"Up," he smiled. I laughed a little as I lifted him up. "I love big brother," he said. It made me feel happy yet it hurt my heart.

"Big brother loves you too," I smiled back at him as the little Digimon rested his head on my shoulder. I carried him all the way to breakfast where I saw Gabumon!

I looked into Gabumon's eyes. He looked annoyed at me, but thankful I'm ok. I put down the little digimon and fell to my knees with tears in my blue orbs. Gabumon ran into my arms. I ran my fingers through his fur and smiled, even laughing a little.

"Matt!" I turned around to see TK running towards me. He hugged me too, then Mimi joined in.

"We missed you," I looked up to see Tai smiling at me.

I shook everyone off and went into Tai's strong arms. He stroked my straw feeling hair soothing any thoughts of mine.

"I never stopped thinking about you Matt, never," he smiled as we kissed.

His arms snaked around my waist as I linked mine behind his neck. Tai began to rub my lower back as he tilted his head deepening the kiss and pulling me closer. I was in a state of bliss. It felt like nothing could hurt me, nothing could touch me, only Tai.

"Matt, when did this happen?" I heard Sora ask ruining the mood as I pulled away from Tai's sweet lips. Tai still held me close to him.

"Two months ago, Tai and I kissed," I smiled, "But I don't care what you think, all I care about is the digidestined being together once again!"

TK smiled at me tugging on my leg. Then the little Digimon from before was on my other leg.

"Who is he?" my little brother asked.

"I am Leonmon!" the little boy smiled as my brother.

"Well, I guess this is a happy ending for us," Tai laughed. Then he kissed my forehead and I smiled.

"Yup," now I'm happy.

After that the story went on like it did, Tai and I did fight a lot but we always made up after with a heavy make out session.

Our adventure is still not over, I can feel it.


End file.
